


Press

by modal_contingency



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modal_contingency/pseuds/modal_contingency
Summary: Vex is unfailingly good at reading people, and Percy can be the easiest of reads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t take place at a particular time or place in canon because I’m woefully behind on episodes, but there’s not much in the way of plot so I can’t imagine it contains any spoilers. Enjoy!

\----------

Vex has always been quick when it came to reading other people. They're not as complicated as they think and twice as dangerous when provoked, so being a quick study in human nature can mean the difference between living another day and a knife in the back, and Vex would far prefer the former over the latter, thank you very much.

When it comes to sex, it doesn't take her long to figure Percy out, for all of his well-bred aloofness and love of misdirection. When he wants to be seduced, he turns on the charm, gives her presents, gets a bit ridiculous with his nicknames and complements. When he goes slow, giding her down with careful kisses and purposeful touches and altogether too much teasing in Vex's opinion, he wants to last for hours. And when he pushes, provocative and hard with an edge like a whetted blade, on the cusp of chaos-- well, he wants to be pushed.

Percy grabs her as soon as the door to her room slams behind them, crowding her up against the wall and kissing her deeply, with a hint of teeth. She bites his lip and he jerks away from her, blanketed hunger in his eyes, and she strips off her archery gloves and tosses them to the floor. "So impatient," she mocks, jokingly, and Percy scowls at her and gets a hand up under her chin, holding her in place as he curls his tongue around hers.

There's a negotiation to this, played out in sound and sight and touch, and Vex loves Percy every way but especially like this, when he forgoes speech for action, the line of his body telling Vex more than his words ever could. Vex takes in his motions in a wash of color, telegraphing her own need in broad strokes that complement his small, deliberate moves around her. He sucks on her tongue and she runs her hands all over him, calloused palms and rough fingertips, and she grabs his wrists in her hand and uses her purchase against the wall to flip them around.

She hears the breath go out of Percy in a huff as he hits the wall, and he presses against her as much as he can and sighs into her mouth, letting her hold him where she wants to. He tugs experimentally against the grip of her hand above his head, and she tangles the fingers of her other hand in his hair and kisses him the way she wants to, hard.

He pulls away from her, breathing heavily. "Rough me up," he says, and immediately looks shocked, flushed, but he doesn't move to correct himself. Vex feels the thing building under her skin crackle-- a warm, heady rush.

"No need to mince words, Percival," she says with a small smile, and places both hands on his shoulders.

Percy looks down at her haughtily, clearly embarrassed. "I try to leave the mincing of words to the barest minimum."

"Hmm," Vex says, teasing. "Clearly, darling."

Percy opens his mouth to reply, indignant, and Vex cuts him off with a kiss because his justifications are almost always ridiculous and, more pressingly, the flush on his collarbones and the curve of his ears is driving her crazy. She tilts his head towards hers, pausing to drag her teeth over his lips, catching the bottom one. Percy makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. Vex runs a hand up his back and fists it in his hair again, tugging just a bit. She's rewarded with his sharp intake of breath, his increased heartbeat under her fingertips, and she kisses him deeper, tongue and teeth, running her nails lightly down his back.

"Is that what you wanted?" She lets some grit find its way into the pitch of her voice, breathes into his ear, runs a hand down his chest to hover right above his belt. "I know you want me to be rough with you, that's obvious--" His breath hitches. "But why be rough when I can be deliberate? Why be fast when I can take everything I want from you ever so slowly?"

"Mmmh..." Percy's eyes drift shut.

"So quiet now that you're in hand--" She slides her palm down to press on his cock, not fully hard but getting there.

Percy rolls his hips into her hand, seeking friction. She moves her hand just out of his range of movement, feeling mean, and he thrusts forward involuntarily. He reddens and glances down at her, affronted and clearly turned on. "Perhaps I would be more verbal if you were a bit less coy, darling."

Vex stops moving. _Well_ , she thinks, _if that's the way he wants it to be_. "Coy?" She replies inquisitively, pausing just long enough for him to start looking uncertain. "Alright then," she finally says, mostly to herself, and Percy's eyes widen marginally.

At that, Vex tightens her hand in his hair and tugs his head back, exposing his throat and making him gasp. "Percival, dear, you should really take care to be more courteous." He make a small sound in the back of his throat. "Regardless," she continues, conversationally, "You want to be less coy, so let's be direct, yeah?"

"Yes," he replies, and he manages to make it sound only slightly breathless.

"Excellent," she says, blood rushing in her ears in the same way it does before she takes a difficult shot, and she leans forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “You say such pretty things to strangers when you want something from them--” He looks like he wants to speak, but Vex continues before he can. “You can be very persuasive if the need is great enough. So, Percival, persuade me. Tell me what you want.”

Vex can see his throat move before he starts speaking with little of his usual ease. "I-- I would like to get my hands on you and touch you everywhere, let you mark me-- mark me up the way we both like," He exhales shakily, and Vex knows this is pushing it, this is difficult for him, so she loosens her grip a bit, lets him look into her eyes. "I want you to tell me what to do, what I can do for you to make you fall apart in exactly way you want--" She cards a hand through his hair, no longer holding him as he continues, working past the stumble in his voice. "I want you to put me in my place and I desperately want to thank you for the privilege of your touch, please Vex'ahlia, please--" His voice cracks, and a dark, folded-up part of Vex twists up at his words, shudderingly warm all the way to her core.

She leans down and says "That was lovely, Percival," over his lips as he finishes speaking, and when she nips and licks into his mouth, his hands come up to grip her hips, tight. Kissing Percy is always exhilarating, always sends a thrill down her spine, but never more so than when they play this game. Percy is all pliant strength and easy contentment, the closest to relaxed that Vex ever sees him.

And Vex, when they're like this-- Vex is incandescent, alive, dangerous.

"Take off your shirt, if you would." Percy smiles faintly at her soft tone and unbuttons his shirt before slipping it off in a smooth motion. Vex runs her hands down his warm sides, stopping before his belt and hooking her fingers in the loops, tugging him closer. "I think I'd like to feel your hands on me, since you asked so nicely." He kisses her quickly and unties the clasps of her leathers, his fingers methodical and practiced, running his hands lightly over her breasts as the fabric falls free. She catches his hand as he finishes and holds it there, lacing their fingers together. He sucks in a sharp breath as he thumbs her nipple, and she can tell he's surprised as she opens her mouth under his kiss, letting him take the lead for a bit, letting his tongue twist around hers and making her moan. He pinches her nipple, unexpectedly bold, and she shoves him down onto the bed in retort, climbing on top of him and grinding down until his laugh melts into a moan.

When they break apart she can feel his grin against her lips. "Come on, let's get the rest of this off," she says, tugging at his belt loop again. They shed the remainder of their clothes and Vex can feel how he's watching her, looking at her like she’s the answer to all the questions he could ever ask. Vex wants him--Vex wants him _badly_ , just like this-- staring at her like he could look forever, waiting for her to make a move towards him. She settles a hand on his chest and backs him onto the bed again until he's lying beneath her, flushed and wonderfully hard under her gaze. He places one warm hand on the curve of her hip and the other right under her breast as he arches up to kiss her, chaste and graceful and so, so warm. Vex wants to grip his hair again to lay his pale throat bare and push him to his knees and feel his kisses planted on the inside of her thighs and strap him down to their bed and make him writhe and she _wants_ , so intensely it thrills her. A deep-seated part of her is coaxed to life when Percy looks at her with that half-mast gaze, pupils barely-ringed black and mouth soft and dreamy.

His skin is so pale, and she knows from experience how easily it will bruise under her palms and nails. She presses down on the inside of his wrists with both her hands and he bends beautifully, curving up off the bed when she takes his cock in her mouth and sucks on the tip, tonguing the slit. Percy curses and his body shudders and rolls as Vex sucks lightly, not quite giving him enough sensation as his moans get higher and more breathless. "Please--" he pleads, "please, Vex, I need--"

She pulls off of him suddenly, and he makes a small sound, bereft, and the pink of his blush stands out stark against his skin and hair and god-- he looks wrecked, he look debauched, and Vex has barely gotten started.

"I want to have you painted, spread out just like this," she says, leaning into Percy's increasingly desperate fervor, riding high on it herself. "Would you like that? Would you like people to see just what you look like when you get knocked around? How every part of your body yearns for it?" Percy's breath hitches, and she takes his cock in her hand, stroking him slowly. "Yeah, you'd eat that up." She fists his cock again, squeezing a little, still stroking him maddeningly slow. She leans in, whispers low in his ear. "Would you like people to see how you beg me for it?"

"Fuck, Vex," Percy groans, almost past words and far past propriety.

She lets go of his cock and wrist and straddles his legs, digging her nails into the soft skin of his side. He gasps, looks up at her with wide eyes. Vex feels like she's burning from the inside out in a dark fire, ravenous. "I'd like to hear you beg. Show me how sharp your tongue can be."

Percy looks at her through the hair that has fallen into his eyes and there's no evasiveness in his naked stare, desperate for something, anything. Her. Vex feels intoxicated, and Vex is drinking him in like wine, desire ratcheting every time she orders and he complies, her reactions pared down to the base, hot and visceral. She can hear him begging her-- "God, Vex, please Vex, please I need, I need more, Vex--" and she can barely hear her own voice when she shushes him and places a finger on his lips. He gives her a look, mouth open, dirty, and she mirrors his desire with her greed and open lust, pushing her thumb into his mouth, watching him suck on it. And without really thinking about it Vex grasps his throat and squeezes a little bit, experimentally. Percy's eyes lock onto hers as she tightens her grip marginally, just enough for him to feel it, and her own breath catches when she feels his throat move under her hand.

"Fuck," Percy gasps beautifully as his whole body arches and shudders under hers. "Fuck yes, please..."

Vex looks down at her hand on his throat and god, her heart’s racing double time in her ears and Percy’s got one hand on the sharp bone of her hip and it hurts, the dig of his nails, the pain fresh and scorching and _good_ , but Vex needs to be absolutely, indubitably sure before she continues to-- _oh_. She takes her hand away and places it on his chest, gently. His eyes meet hers quickly, clearly, and she asks softly, "Ok, Percy?"

His words are clear but too fast, and he's not begging but it’s damn close. "Yes, Vex, okay, Vex-- very, very okay, please--" He takes her hand and places it firmly on his throat again, pushing it down a bit harder than she had before. A thrill prickles across her body, and Vex is suddenly aware of how wet she is, how every shift of his body intensifies her ache for him.

She lets her hand rest lightly on his throat and she leans down to kiss his lips and his jaw and his neck-- small, closed mouth kisses that make Percy shiver. She slides up Percy's body, still kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip until she's right over his cock, and when she guides herself down onto him she tightens her grip on his throat, no harder than he had made her press before, just enough for both of them to thrum with the sensation.

She can feel his low groan all the way through her body as she starts to move. It's easy for her to sink into a rhythm-- she rolls her hips and grinds down, rocking herself onto him, and she presses down on his throat lightly with the tips of her nails, enough to leave red marks when she shifts them away. Percy feels so good lit up underneath her body, his hands and his throat and his cock burning everywhere they touch. He's panting as much as he can through the light pressure of her hand and Vex obsesses over every move he makes, trying to soak everything in. She's transfixed as his hands grip the sheet white-knuckled, and her skin prickles when he moans shakily, and when he pleads her name, wrecked and raw and _oh--_ her whole world narrows down to one word echoing: Percy, Percy-- " _God_ , Percy, you're marvelous-- come on, c'mon, _oh_ , Percy, so perfect, _oh--_ " She can't keep her words straight anymore, gasping out a string of encouragements and pleas as she grinds into the feeling of good, good, _perfect_ , distracted by his moans, the way his head is thrown back, the way he's moving under her, into her.

She loses track of how long she's been listening to Percy breathe and gasp and tremble beneath her hands; her lust is honed to a sharpened point every time he thrusts into her hard, letting out breathy little moans, ragged. "Fuck, Percy, _yes--_ " she gasps, and her hand slips off his throat when she comes apart above him, crying out and burying her face in the crook of his neck as she rides it out slowly. She feels Percy's hands on her sweat-slicked body, holding her as she shakes and pants through it.

She slides off of him after a moment, more than aware that he's hard, still hard for her after all of this, and she takes his cock in her hand as he pulls her down for a messy kiss, the both of them opting for contact over finesse. She strokes him just the way he likes between their bodies, a bit too fast and a bit too rough-- he's gasping as he thrusts into her fist and it doesn't take him long to come, one hand buried in the bed sheets, one gripping her arm tight, mouth on the curve of her collarbone.

Vex kisses his forehead and cheek and the corner of his mouth, murmuring softly, until his breathing evens out-- she can see the places where she bit in with her nails stand out bright against the rest of his skin. She gets a soft cloth from her bedside drawer and cleans them off slowly, mindfully. "How are you feeling, darling?"

Percy nods slowly, eyes closed, and reaches a hand out to her. Vex takes it immediately; she can still hear a small catch in his breath and she places her other hand on his knee. "I really did a number on you," she says, half wonderingly.

"Quite," Percy replies, opening his eyes and giving her a warm, lazy smile. He pulls lightly on her hand, coaxing her closer. Vex wraps herself around his side and pets through his hair gently, and he puts an arm around her as she tucks her head under his chin. Percy gets like this sometimes, after she really pushes him around; he's a bit more pliant, more tactile, softer-- it never last for long and it never seems to bother him, so Vex doesn't let herself get too concerned. She just gets as close as she can and waits for him to speak, relaxing into the moment.

"That was--" Percy stops, and Vex can hear him thinking.

"New?" She offers into the silence.

"I was trying to think of a more eloquent way to say that it was absolutely phenomenal, but yes--" He presses his lips to the top of her head, "--it was also new."

She snorts, undignified, a bit loopy herself. "I'm glad I was able to accommodate you."

"Always, darling," he replies airily, but he squeezes her hand firmly, grounding.

"I'll get you something for the bruises," she says, lifting her head and touching his throat, struck suddenly by the starkness of the marks on his skin. Percy swallows under her fingers.

"That's not necessary," he replies quickly.

She sits up. "I insist, just let me--"

"Please, Vex," And now she can see that he's flushed again, purposefully avoiding her gaze. "Honestly, what's the point of owning a cravat if you can't wear it to hide bruises?"

And Vex has always been quick to unravel nonverbal cues, and Percy has always been painfully obvious when it comes to sex, so she just smirks at him and presses down on the nail marks on his throat, watches his breath catch. "I'm learning so many interesting things about you, Percival."

He takes her hand and looks at her at her thoughtfully and says, a bit ruefully, "Truthfully, so am I."


End file.
